wrong place, right time
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Hirato gave him a critical look "How old are you?" Gareki shrugged "Old enough to need money." Prostitute!Gareki but otherwise everything is the same. Will contain smut and yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_*writes another new story for Karneval b/c I'm trash*_ well here you go! Prostitute!Gareki will be very fun to write I'm certain ;D Hope you enjoy as well. (he's only a prostitute in ch. 1 the rest is him just being a seductive, bitchy, asshole.

* * *

Gareki wove his way through the crowd, dodging every hand that tried to grab him and every body that tried to entice him, carrying two drinks. One for him and one for his... "date" of the eavning. The man was mildly attractive in an average way and clearly filthy rich he looked to be around his early 30's. Gareki expected to get a decent sum from him. He made his way backto the man and let the him wrap an arm around his waist possessively. He was used to these types and didn't let it bother him. He gave the man his drink and began sipping on his.

The woman across from them, Mine or something, eyed him wearily "Where'd you find him?" her voice had a strange lilt to it like it was a loaded question.

The man, Gareki still didn't know his name, just smiled "Picked him up off the street."

The woman's eyes narrowed "Why? Isn't it dangerous?" again Gareki sensed more in the question than usual. Like they were in on something he wasn't. It was starting to make him a little uncomfortable.

The man just laughed "It's fine. Nothing will happen." he drew Gareki closer until Gareki was practically sitting in his lap and gave him a short kiss. Gareki hid his annoyance. That was going to cost extra, he didn't do kissing. Gareki looked at the man expectantly and the man sighed "I know." he said with a small smile. Honestly Gareki didn't like how happy the man was all the time. The man handed him the extra money and Gareki slid it into the back pocket of his tight leather pants. They weren't his preferred pair but they definitely brought in the "customers." The rest of the money had been paid in advance and Gareki knew he was getting fucked tonight. He didn't let that bother him. He was used to it after all.

The man looked at his watch and smirked "Almost time" he purred into Gareki's ear. Gareki smirked back "Can't wait." he breathed. Honestly he knew tonight was going to suck. Sure he'd probably reach orgasm at least once but this guy seemed boring. He'd fuck him and pass out most likely. Most guys his type were like that. Gareki liked the challenges, the ones who resisted him, or the ones who teased him. Those ones were always fun, albeit for different reasons. This guy was neither.

This guy had hired him because he'd needed a "hot date that I can fuck into the mattress later." as he'd put it. Gareki had agreed but inside he was rolling his eyes. Honestly? Did this guy even know how boring he was?

Just then there was a commotion from across the room and people began to file in. Gareki felt the man stiffen and heard the woman curse quietly. Something was wrong. Gareki was pulled to his feet roughly and held slightly in front of the man. Gareki glared at the rough treatment but let it happen. Something serious was going on. The people who had come in spotted them and one of the men made his way over. He was tall and handsome with black hair and a top hat.

The man smiled, though it didn't seem friendly "Lady Mine and Richard Brown. We've been trying to find you."

The man behind Gareki glared before pushing Gareki forward as hard as he could and running away, Mine following close behind.

Gareki stumbled into the black haired man who shoved him semi gently into the arms of one of the other people "Take him to the ship!" he shouted as he ran after the two fleeing people.

Gareki blinked up at the man now holding him. He had blond hair and a pretty face. The man gazed unsurely back at him before sighing "You'll have to come with us." and began to lead Gareki out of the club. Gareki didn't resist, whatever this was it was big and he wanted out of it as soon as possible. He let the man fly them to an airship that had landed about a mile away and was made to wait in a medium sized room with a few couches. Gareki lay down on one and pulled out his phone to distract him during the wait.

The blond man sat down as well and for a while there was silence before the man spoke up "My name is Yogi. What's yours?"

Gareki rolled his eyes "Why should I tell you?"

The man blinked before pouting "Because..." he trailed off and Gareki just went back to messing around on his phone.

Just then the man from before walked in and Yogi looked up expectantly. The man sighed "We lost them." Yogi looked disappointed. The man turned to Gareki and sighed "I am 2nd airship captain, Hirato of Circus. Do you know anything about the man you were with?"

Gareki shrugged "Not a thing. Didn't even know his name till you said it."

Hirato nodded "Why were you with them?"

Gareki sighed he didn't want to say it but he didn't really have much choice. "He paid me for the eavning. I accepted."

The look on their faces was pretty funny. Yogi gaped a little bit and Hirato seemed shocked as well. Gareki smirked.

Hirato gave him a critical look "How old are you?"

Gareki shrugged "Old enough to need money."

Hirato sighed "Just tell us your age."

Gareki rolled his eyes "I'm 16. Happy, four eyes?"

Yogi made a choking noise and Hirato's face turned serious. Gareki knew what would happen next, he'd be sent to a juvenile center or orphanage. It was always such a bother but at least he could get back to his "job" then.

Hirato smirked "Then you'll be staying on the airship for a while until we figure out what do do with you, after all if we let you go you'd never learn a proper lesson." and it was Gareki's turn to be shocked. Had he heard right? He was stuck here on the stuffy airship!?

Gareki opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Hirato "Unless of course you'd like to go to jail for underage prostitution." the way he said it sent an erotic shiver down Gareki's spine. Hirato was dangerous, and dangerous meant fun.

So Gareki let himself be led to his new room, which he'd been told he'd have to share with a boy named Nai, and lay awake on the top bunk. Clearly it wouldn't be that bad here. He wasn't being treated like a prisoner and he'd have actual food on a regular basis. Not to mention his new personal challenge to get Hirato into bed and wipe that smug "I'm better than you" look off his stupid face.


	2. Chapter 2

here you go ch. 2! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! *evil smile b/c yaoi) Hirato is an asshole and Gareki can't handle him well.

* * *

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Gareki settled into the ship and things were going fine. Gareki didn't really say much and kept to himself, though Nai seemed fascinated with him. Yogi had also taken a liking to the quiet boy and tried to get him to open up. He didn't succeed.

Just then Gareki was laid across a couch reading, ignoring Yogi and Nai whining at him to play a game.

Gareki turned a page and Hirato walked in "Yogi. Go with Iva for this mission please."

Yogi stood up "Hai." and left the room.

Hirato smirked "And Gareki-" Gareki looked up, annoyance plastered across his face. Hirato smiled "Don't take up the whole couch or I'll send you to your room." then he left as fast as he'd come.

Gareki blinked for a second and sighed as he sat up on the couch. So that was how it was going to be? Hirato was going to tease him and make him listen. That wouldn't last long if Gareki had any say in it. He buried himself deeper into his book as Nai sat next to him and tried to get his attention before giving up and pouting. Gareki just smiled. It was fun to tease Nai.

He let is mind drift a little and his thoughts settled on Yogi. Yogi was another target he'd decided on. The blond man was attractive and fit but he was also childish and naive. He wouldn't notice anything unless Gareki made it blatantly clear what he was after so subtle flirting was out. Honestly though Gareki enjoyed the challenge and wanted to see how long he could keep it up before Yogi noticed or he got bored. It could be fun.

He sighed and put the book aside. He couldn't concentrate now. Nai stood up when he did but Gareki sent him a flat look and he sat back down. Pouting once more. Gareki rolled his eyes and left the room he didn't know where he was going so he decided to wander for a bit and somehow he came across Hirato's office. He could see the man inside doing some paperwork and Gareki smirked. Time for some payback.

He walked in, closing the door behind him, and Hirato looked up as he did. Hirato smiled "Need something Gareki?"

Gareki shrugged, looking around "Not really, four-eyes." It was a nice office. A few book shelves, a desk. Nothing to fancy but it was nice.

Hirato just laughed at that and turned around to face him "Then is there any particular reason you're here?"

Gareki just shrugged again and leaned against the wall, purposely allowing his loose shirt to slide down his right arm a little revealing his shoulder. Hirato seemed amused as he stood up and made his way over to Gareki. He stopped just inches from Gareki and Gareki had to look up to see his face.

Gareki swallowed. He didn't think it would be this easy. Hirato smirked down at him and Gareki flushed a little, biting his tongue at the jolt of arousal that shot up his spine. Hirato's hand came up and brushed against his collarbone as he fixed his shirt before stepping away. Gareki blinked. Confusion and lust rolling through him.

Hirato smiled "Your shirt was bothering me." then he went back to his desk and silence fell.

It took a few seconds for Gareki to react, jaw working a few times as he tried to say something before an angry blush took over his face and he stomped over to Hirato. "What was that!?"

Hirato looked up at him "What do you mean? I told you. Your shirt was off a little and it bothered me."

Gareki glared "We both know that's not what that was."

Hirato's smile turned wicked "What did you think it was Gareki."

Gareki stopped, sensing a trap, but he went a head anyway. He took a deep breath and slowly moved to straddle Hirato. Hirato made no move to stop him. Gareki looked Hirato in the eye "We _both_ know that's not why you did that."

Hirato's hands moved to his hips "Are you sure Gareki? Why do you think I did that?"

Gareki faltered at the feeling of Hirato's hands on his hips before he continued "I think you find me attractive. And I know I find you attractive. Why not let it happen?"

Hirato's hands tightened on his hips, Gareki held in a slight moan, and Hirato smirked "You think highly of yourself but what if I told you that I don't find you attractive. What if I told you that what your doing right now is illegal."

Gareki glared a little and buried his hands in Hirato's hair, bringing their faces close together "And what if I told you that everything you just said is bullshit."

Hirato smiled "I'd tell you you're right." Gareki's eyes widened and Hirato smirked. He pushed Gareki off of him gently and Gareki, reluctantly, got up from Hirato's lap. Hirato walked over to the door and Gareki eyes him wearily. Something was off.

Hirato opened the door and held out his arm " I'd like you to go to your room now Gareki. You didn't ask permission to enter my office and that requires punishment. You are confined to your room until dinner."

Gareki stared, flabbergasted, before he grit his teeth and marched out "Fine have it your way four-eyes." he muttered as he passed him. He heard Hirato laughing behind him.

Hirato had won that round but Gareki wouldn't let it happen again. He refused to let it happen again and as he made it back to his room and took care of the "problem" the encounter had left him with he replayed Hirato's words in his head _"I'd tell you you're right."_ later Gareki would think of a plan but right now he needed to clean up. At least he knew that he had a chance though.

* * *

Score so far: Gareki 0 - Hirato 1


	3. Chapter 3

Gareki is very forward in this chapter ;) Hirato sets him straight tho (figuratively of course)

* * *

Gareki decided to ignore Hirato for now. Hirato was definitely the type to be possessive and Gareki ignoring him would be annoying. Other than that Gareki decided to st his sights more on Yogi for now, it was killing two birds with one stone really, Hirato would get jealous and Gareki would get to tease Yogi. It was a win win. For him at least.

He was sprawled out on the couch in the main area, waiting for Yogi to wander in. Yogi had an annoying ability to find him whether he wanted to be found or not. Today it would serve a purpose though.

He had big plans for today, he was going to make a blatantly obvious move on Yogi, his reaction was sure to be interesting at the very least. Whether Yogi reciprocated or not meant very little in the long run, he'd be interesting to tease either way and just Gareki trying for Yogi should be enough to get Hirato's attention.

Yogi walked in a few minutes later and perked up as he saw Gareki

"Ahh good morning Gareki-kun."

Gareki sighed "We need to talk."

Yogi's smile faltered "I-is something wrong?"

Gareki rolled his eyes "Just sit down."

he moved until he was sitting up and Yogi sat next to him. He looked nervous. Gareki held in a smirk.

He let Yogi squirm for a minute before making his move, eyes going half-lidded as he draped himself along Yogi's side. He nearly laughed at Yogi's confused and slightly terrified face but kept a straight face.

He smirked "Yogi have you ever had sex?"

Yogi's face flamed instantly and he began to stutter

Gareki just smiled "I'll take that as a no."

Yogi seemed to gain a little control over himself and tried to subtly pull away from Gareki (still a gentleman despite everything) Gareki just held tighter.

"You seem tense Yogi."

Gareki practically purred out the words and, somehow, Yogi's blush got brighter.

"I could give you a message... or we could do a different relaxing activity."

Yogi closed his eyes and turned his face away

"That's illegal... Y-you're only 16."

Gareki smirked "Are you saying you would if I was older?"

he leaned in till his mouth was right be Yogi's ear

"That's never stopped any of my other partners."

He let his lips brush against Yogi's ear as he spoke and grinned at the shudder he felt run through Yogi.

Yogi suddenly stood up, gently shaking Gareki off, Gareki wasn't to bothered. The bulge in Yogi's pants spoke more than the action did anyway.

Yogi sighed and rubbed his face "It's not right to ask for that sort of thing Gareki-kun... especially when you're underage."

Gareki got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Yogi's neck, bringing their faces close.

"Then maybe you should teach me what's right Yogi. If I'm so bad teach me how to do good."

He buried his hands in Yogi's hair and pulled him closer. Their lips met, causing Yogi to whimper softly. Gareki licked over Yogi's lips and Yogi gasped, allowing Gareki to slip his tongue inside. He gently coaxed Yogi's tongue to meet his and deepened the kiss. Yogi moaned softly and Gareki knew he was about to give in. Everything stopped though as the sound of a throat clearing rang through the room.

Yogi squeaked and pulled away from Gareki so fast you'd think he'd been electrocuted. Gareki just turned to glare at Hirato who was smirking in amusement. Yogi's face was red and he was trying to stutter something

"I- He- Hirato-san..."

He could barely speak. Gareki just rolled his eyes. Hirato sighed

"Yogi. It's fine. Go help Tskumo."

Yogi hung his head and nodded sparing Gareki a concerned look before blushing and practically running from the room.

Gareki finally spoke "Way to be a cock block Four-eyes."

Hirato raised an eyebrow "Need I remind you that you are underage and surrounded by government officials?"

Gareki rolled his eyes "I think I'm fine. I've been underage for a while, nobody ever cared before."

Hirato dropped his smirk "I would say that's pretty sad but you probably wouldn't care."

Gareki sighed "Why do you care? Do you want me or not? Because if you don't I'm going after the next guy I want to fuck me into a wall."

Hirato's face became intense and Gareki shuddered slightly. Hirato stalked forward until he was standing close enough their chests almost touched. He stared right into Gareki's eyes and Gareki couldn't look away. Hirato smirked and grabbed Gareki's chin, thumb rubbing over Gareki's lips.

"Oh I want you. I want you pressed against the wall or bound to the bed. I want you high on the pleasure, and the pain. I want to bring you to the edge and pull you back over and over until you beg. I want you but whats the fun in instant gratification? I want you desperate before we even get started."

He pulled Gareki into a searing kiss and it was Gareki's turn to tremble and moan. Gareki had always been a sucker for dirty talk. Hirato pulled back with a smile and leaned in to breath words into Gareki's ear

"Have your fun with Yogi but I'm the one who you really want and we both know it."

He was gone as quickly as he came and Gareki was left panting. He cursed and stomped to the nearest bathroom. He had a problem to, once again, take care of alone.

As he cleaned up he ruminated over how much he hated Hirato's smug face but when the man was right he was right. Yogi was hot, anybody could see that, but Yogi wasn't dangerous. Gareki would settle for Yogi but if he could have Hirato... That was the hard part. Getting Hirato, and if Hirato had it his way Gareki would have to wait, wait until he was desperate and couldn't take it anymore.

Now that he'd had a taste, a real taste, he was hooked. Hirato knew what he was doing and Gareki wished he wasn't so damn hot.

* * *

Score: Hirato 2 - Gareki 0

Yogi 0 - Gareki 1


	4. Account name change

**I changed my username**

I figured it was about time, I've had this since I was 13 and seeing as I'm now 19... let's just say my taste in names has changed since then. I'd like you all to join my in saying good bye to **_666darknessangel666_** and say hello to the name I use on _Ao3_ : **_Animeangel1798_** I definitely prefer this to my previous one. I'm hoping to update some fics soon so look forward to that and thank you all for reading!

 **xoxo,**

 **Animeangel1798** _(formerly 666darknessangel666)_


End file.
